With You
by moooooonk
Summary: Aku yang sendiri, lemah, dan tak berguna. Dia hadir menemaniku, menyadarkan keberadaannya berarti untukku. Dengannya, aku merasa lebih baik.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T**

**.**

_**With You**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Orang-orang memanggilnya Sai, aku tak tahu pasti itu namanya atau bukan. Dia, Sai kini berdiri di hadapanku. Kupikir dia ramah karena senyum lebarnya. Kupikir dia tak baik karena perkataannya yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Tapi kupikir, dia orang yang jujur.

Saat aku hanya sendiri, dia selalu terlihat di kejauhan. Matanya menangkap tatapanku, dia selalu tersenyum. Aku tak pernah dekat dengannya, mengobrol atau sekedar menyapa. Aku tak ingin terlibat atau mungkin aku terlalu takut terlibat dengannya. Gadis sepertiku, katanya. Dia bilang dia menyukaiku.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Dia memanggil namaku, lagi. Aku takut untuk menatap matanya, aku takut untuk membalas genggaman tangannya yang kini meremas tanganku. Aku takut untuk menyebut namanya.

Seminggu yang lalu, aku ingat langit mendung dengan rintikan hujannya. Sekolah sudah berakhir, menyisakan aku dan dia di dalam kelas. Tanpa bunyi langkah kaki yang kudengar, dia sudah berada di dekatku. Wajahnya terlalu jelas, irisnya gelap namun bersembunyi dalam kelopaknya saat dia tersenyum.

Dia bilang, dia menyukaiku. Aku tak mengerti arti dari suka yang dimaksudnya.

Gadis sepertiku, yang dijauhi, lemah, tak diharapkan, dan kesepian. Dia hadir dalam hidupku, senyum yang kuingat seminggu lalu kini kembali hadir dengan jelas di hadapanku. Tangannya menyentuh puncak kepalaku, mengelusnya perlahan. Aku mendongak dan dia menampilkan wajah datarnya. Dia tak tersenyum, dia membagi kegelapan matanya padaku.

Tangannya berhenti di bagian belakang kepalaku, menarik kepalaku hingga wajahku terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. Degupan jantungku semakin terasa, rasa panas semakin membakar saat dia menyatukan bibirnya pada bibirku. Aku tak sadar aku menutup mataku.

.

.

.

Aku tak mengerti dirinya. Di saat semua orang menjauhiku, dia hadir menemaniku dan membuatku merasa bersalah. Dia selalu berdiri tegap, kedua tangannya selalu dia sembunyikan di saku celananya. Dia selalu tersenyum. Aku merindukan mata gelapnya.

"Kau tak berguna, kau tahu itu. Tapi kau masih di sini, menerima kenyataan karena kau lemah dan kemudian menyesalinya." Senyumnya melebar setelah mengatakan itu, dia duduk di sampingku.

Aku memilih diam, kepalaku semakin menunduk mendengar perkataannya. Dia selalu mengatakan hal seperti itu saat mendatangiku. Aku menerimanya karena aku mencoba untuk mengerti dirinya. Namun terkadang aku berpikir, jantungku selalu berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya saat dia di dekatku. Mungkin aku yang seharusnya kumengerti.

Kupikir kejadian dua hari yang lalu adalah kesalahan, namun dia masih mendatangiku. Katanya, itu sebuah hadiah. Ciuman pertamaku, namun aku masih ragu menganggap itu sebuah ciuman.

.

.

.

Aku lemah, air mataku sulit kutahan saat lagi-lagi semuanya tak menganggap aku ada. Terkadang aku memilih bersembunyi di belakang sekolah, memeluk lututku dan menyembunyikan isakanku. Aku membenci diriku, diriku yang ditolak dan tak pernah mencoba untuk kuat.

Namun satu orang masih mengingatku, walau sebenarnya aku tak tahu dia sengaja mencariku atau tak sengaja melihatku. Tapi pelukan hangatnya yang tertiba membuatku membulatkan mata, isakanku terhenti. Dia, Sai panggilannya, memelukku dari belakang. Dia tersenyum saat aku menoleh lalu mempererat pelukannya.

Katanya, aku bukan siapa-siapa. Air mataku hanya bualan baginya, dia menghapus jejak air mata di pipiku. Senyum dan perkataannya membuatku berpikir, ya aku bukan siapa-siapa.

.

.

.

Dia tak lagi berdiri di hadapanku, kali ini aku yang berdiri di hadapannya. Kelas hanya menyediakan aku dan dia. Dia menatapku, dia tak tersenyum. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, yang kulakukan sebenarnya di luar dugaanku. Aku tak mengerti diriku sendiri.

"S-Sai..." Aku memanggil namanya, suaraku bergetar, aku takut. Dia berdiri dari duduknya, membuatku tersadar tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan. Tangannya mengambil tanganku yang bergantung di samping tubuhku. Hangat, dia mendekat dan mencium keningku.

Sungguh aku tak mengerti, jika ini sebuah permainan aku ingin mendapatkan kesempatan kedua untuk menguasainya. Jantungku kembali tak terarah, dia diam. Rasanya sesak karena aku sadar aku masih sendiri. Aku menangis di hadapannya.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa kutahan, air mataku semakin deras. Aku baru menyadari rasa nyaman saat berada di dekatnya, aku menyadari bahwa aku lebih menikmati hidupku saat dia hadir. Aku yang lemah kini mengharapkannya dan aku merasa takut. Aku takut kehilangannya. Dia, Sai.

Aku meremas jemarinya, isakanku terdengar di ruang yang sepi ini. Dia masih diam, aku tak berpikir itu lebih baik.

Tangannya yang lain mengangkat daguku, aku bisa melihat bayangan diriku dari pantulan matanya. Aku tak bisa menghentikan tangisku. Aku merasa sulit hingga aku memeluknya, meremas seragam putihnya dan menodainya dengan air mataku.

"Kau tak berguna." Dia membalas pelukanku, memelukku erat dan membiarkanku menghabiskan tenagaku untuk menangis di pelukannya.

.

.

.

Ciumannya semakin dalam, dia menahan kedua tanganku dan meyudutkan tubuhku di dinding. Lidah panasnya memainkan isi mulutku, aku membutuhkan udara dan dia melepaskan ciumannya. Dia menampilkan senyumannya, wajahku memanas. Kedua kalinya dia menciumku.

Aku yang kesepian, dia datang mengisi kekosongan namun aku masih tak mengenalnya. Dia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, melumat bibirku yang seakan ingin menghabisinya. Dia menciumku lebih lama dari sebelumnya, napasku terengah saat menyudahi ciumannnya.

Dia menjauhkan badannya, melepas genggaman tangannya yang menahan kedua tanganku. Salah satu tangannya mengusap sudut bibirku, menghapus jejak saliva yang tertinggal. Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana hubunganku dengannya. Aku bahkan tak pernah mengobrol dengannya, dia terasa dekat namun masih tak terjangkau. Aku ragu dengan keberadaannya, aku takut menganggapnya hanya sebatas khayalanku karena aku tak mau sendiri.

Dia mengusap kepalaku, memainkan helai panjangku sebelum tangannya dia masukkan di saku celananya.

"Aku menyukai gadis yang tak berguna," matanya menatap mataku, kali ini ada tatapan yang berbeda dari matanya. Aku diam, membiarkan dia sendiri yang menyudahi tatapannya. Terkadang aku tak mengharapkan senyumnya. Terkadang aku menganggap semua senyumnya hanyalah kepalsuan.

.

.

.

Dia yang berbeda. Saat waktu hanya menyisakan aku dan dia, semua kejadian selalu membekas di ingatanku. Yang berbeda kali ini, aku seperti dipermainkan. Dia diam menarik tanganku meninggalkan tempat yang sebelumnya kuinjak.

Senyumnya begitu lebar dan menyesakkan, aku merasakan keraguan di pandanganku. Dia tertawa saat langkahnya berhenti. Di koridor yang sepi, tawanya begitu jelas dan menyudutkanku.

Dia melepas tanganku, dia memilih bersandar di dinding koridor dengan kepalanya yang menunduk. Aku hanya memperhatikannya, tubuhku terasa kaku untuk bergerak. Namun aku sadar saat itu. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, air mata membasahi matanya. Aku tak yakin dia menangis dan dengan segan memperlihatkannya padaku.

"Kau lemah," dia mendekat, senyumnya menyebarkan kebohongan. Dia memegang pundakku lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di sana. Bahunya bergetar, aku menyaksikan dirinya yang sebenarnya saat itu keluar. Aku masih tak mengerti.

Dia menarikku dan memelukku, aku menyetuh kepalanya. Merasakan helaian rambut pendeknya yang selalu kuperhatikan. Dia bukan Sai yang selama ini kulihat.

"Kau lemah Hyuuga, kau lemah!" Dia mempererat pelukannya, aku meremas seragamnya saat mendengar suaranya yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Dia yang tak kukenal, aku terbiasa dengan perkataannya.

"Sama sepertiku..." Mataku membulat, dia tak sama sepertiku. Dia tak sama. Aku yang lemah dan dia kini menjadi penopangku, aku dan dia tak sama. Aku dan dia berbeda, berbeda.

Dia melepas pelukannya dan mencium bibirku, menekannya begitu lama. Dia menyudahi ciumannya dan menatap mataku. Aku sadar dia sudah mengerti diriku, tatapannya tak bohong.

"Te-tetap bersamaku, ku-kumohon." Aku menggenggam tangannya, bibirku bergetar saat mengatakan itu. Rasa takut kembali kurasakan, aku tahu kini rasa bersalah hampir memakanku. Rasa egois untuk menahannya tetap berada di dekatku, aku tak ingin kehilangan dia.

"Aku menyukaimu gadis bodoh." Dia tak tersenyum.

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Kau yang tetap bersamaku."

Sai, aku memakai itu memanggilnya sekarang. Aku menghargai kehadirannya di sampingku, aku tak merasa sendiri.

Aku juga menyukainya.

"Aku menyukaimu Sai-kun."

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Terima kasih yang sudah berminat membaca ini ^^ maaf kalau banyak kekurangan ~**_


End file.
